To Little To Late, Bella
by xxXXTwilighterXXxx
Summary: Set after New Moon and before Eclipse. Bella has saved Edward and they are both back in Forks, but Jacob has left, heart broken after Bella's decision. Will Bella stay with edward or go searching for Jake and get some questions answered.
1. Complete Irrelevance

**A/N: This was kinda a bit of a random chapter. It wasn't quite a Preface, but it wasn't quite the start of the story. I guess I just put it in to full you guys in on what has happened in my head so far. Sorry for the complete irrelevant of this chapter. :D**

**Ps: cullenfan101 (Hayley), do ya think you can stop bugging me now? Lolz. Luv ya.**

**Plus an Edward, Minus a Jacob.**

**Chapter One: Complete Irrelevance.**

**Bella POV**

I got my wish. Edward was back. I love him more than my own life. And after the previous events, I know that he loves me more than his life too. There is just one crucial part in my life missing. Jake.

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I told him that I had to go save Edward. Jake wanted me to stay with him. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Knowing that I would have to stand existing in a world without Edward... it pains me to think about. Part of me actually wanted to stay with Jake. Let me tell you, I had thought long and hard about it.

"I don't want you anymore." Those were the words spoken so bluntly towards me that in a second, they ripped my heart in shreds. Jake had never done anything like this to me. He had never left me. He had never spoken harshly toward me. Heck, he'd never done anything wrong by me. I guess those thoughts where what triggered my sudden confusion.

But now he's gone. With nothing left behind but a broken hearted best friend. Billy told me that it was too much to handle. There was too much drama. Billy didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but that was the only way it could seem real. I have cried myself to sleep ever since he told me. Edward is a saint for putting up with my endless sobbing. So is Charlie.

After Edward left, that's all Charlie heard for months, until I started hanging out with Jacob. My nightmares stopped and I had found comfort in someone. That night at the movies with Jake and Mike made me realise how much he cared about me. Jake assured me that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Even though I know why Edward left, and why he said those things, it still hurt. It still took time, and it's still taking time to heal the scars he left in my memory. In my heart. When ever Edward is with me, he is always reassuring me how much he loves me. And I am always reassuring him that I love him to. I know we both need it. After leaving me with Jacob for so long, Edward was very aware that when he came back, things might have changed.

I knew I wouldn't get to see Jake for at least a week. He would be letting off steam, but I never knew how strongly he felt towards me until now. I didn't know how much he cared if I went to Volterra. Damn it! Why couldn't Alice see his future! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Then, that got me thinking. I wonder how long he had thought about leaving if i didn't choose him. I wonder if he ever thought I _wouldn't _choose him. I couldn't help but vainly wish he could come back for me. We could run away together. I know Charlie and Billy certainly wouldn't have anything against that. They wouldn't hold it against us. But what would Alice do. Would she hate me, or understand my decision? I wouldn't mind what Rosalie thought, she already hates my guts. I would miss Emmett dearly. He was the older brother I never had. And I haven't really spoken to Jasper that much since they returned. I have gotten into the habit of keep at least a 10 metre distance between him and my beating heart.

Why was I thinking this?! What was wrong with me?! First of all; Edward is my everything, second of all, he went suicidal when he thought I was dead, and I was in the largest state of depression that I am still amazed that I didn't actually contemplate suicide. Why was I thinking all of this? Could I be...falling for Jake?

**A/N: Short chapter of complete irrelevance. I guess I'm just trying to convey what Bella is feeling. I hope you enjoyed it though. My next chapters will include more dialogue and story line.**

**-xxXXTwilighterXXxx**


	2. Alaska

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This chapter is the start of dialogue and the storyline. Hope you like!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella? Bella love, are you ok?" I could hear Edwards voice coming from behind me, but I couldn't snap out of my daze. I was thinking too much, that's it, that's all!

_Now get a grip Bella, before you do or say something stupid!_

"Alice, she's not moving, what's wrong with her?" Edward asked frantically.

"She's worried." Jasper said. I could see him moving into my peripheral vision.

"What does she have to be worried about?" Edward demanded, more than asked.

_Move you head and look at him you ass! They're getting suspicious!_

"Oh sorry. I thought I saw Angela, but I remembered she is still away with the stomach flu." I pulled Edward by the hand and started walking to class, but I could feel that they didn't believe me.

Edward had his eyes on me that entire day, trying to read my face. He asked me several times what I was thinking, but I lied. Most of the time it was either about Renee, or Angela and hoping she would get better. The subject of the immense hole in my heart that Jake left never surfaced.

The next day came quickly. Quicker than I thought. Waking up in Edward's arms is still the best thing I could ask for, but something was missing this morning. I don't know what, but I am hoping that I will soon find out.

"Bella, you awake honey?" Edward said as he brushed his hand over my cheek.

"Mmmm. Maybe." I said as I rolled over into his chest.

He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Love, I have to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper today. So you have a free day without your ball and chain." He said laughingly.

"You know I'm going to spend my entire day thinking about you." I said as I got up and walked to his side, slightly blushing.

He looked down at me, into my eyes. "Bella, there is something on your mind. Something you can't tell me. Or don't want to tell me. Either one, I don't mind. Can you please do what ever it takes to get whatever it is off your mind do I can have a less distracted Bella to myself?"

"Ok. For not being able to read my mind, you are awfully good at it." He smiled.

"I can hear Emmett outside. He's getting impatient. I better go." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied as he jumped swiftly out the window.

_Ok. So you have no school today. No boyfriend to occupy your time with, your best human friend is sick and Alice is currently in her 'I-wont-stop-shopping-unless-someone-dies' stage and I'm afraid to go near the house._

_I'm still pretty certain Jessica still isn't talking to me over my little *Huge! Cough cough* crazy period I went through when Edward was away, and if Jess is mad at me, Mike will get into shit if he talks to me. Great, now I get to spend an entire day with just me and my thoughts. Thoughts I shouldn't be having. Thoughts about Jacob._

_That's it! I have to start researching. That might start sounding a bit stalkerish but I don't care, I need to see Jake!_

While I was driving to La Push, I realised a car following me.

_Crap! Yellow_ _Porsche! How could Alice possibly think that driving _her _car would be subtle?_

I pulled over and Alice quickly pulled up next to me.

"Edward just wanted me to check on you…since it's getting dark and you're heading to La Push."

"I will be perfectly capable to drive myself there and home in the dark without crashing, thankyou Alice. I might be clumsy on my feet, but certainly not when it comes to the road. I love my truck to damage it too much."

"I'm sure Edward would be quite upset if the contents of your truck were to be damaged, don't you?" She said as she raised one eyebrow.

"I suppose. Now please Alice, can you please have a little faith in my capability to drive?"

"I guess so. Just be careful Bella. And don't crash. Edward now has a very unfortunate red patch on his eyebrow after stopping me from shopping to come and check on you." Alice laughed, then sped off into the darkness.

_Edward with waxed eyebrows…NO! Stay on track damn it!_

As soon as I pulled up out the front of Billy's house, I saw Sam wheeling him out, both with worried expressions.

"Bella! Bella something's happened to Jake!" Billy exclaimed as Sam wheeled him next to my truck.

"Bella…" Sam begun.

"…Leah sensed Jake when he was in wolf form. She said he was hurt. Something about a new kind of animal. An animal he has never seen or heard of before."

"What?! Where is he?! We need to go get him! What ever is wrong, we need to go help him!" I panicked.

_What if something happened to him before we could get there? What if the animal struck again? Oh poor Jake. What did he ever do to deserve this? This is all my fault!_

Before I knew it, I felt tears running down my cheek.

"Bella, don't cry. Where ever he is, we will find him. He will be ok." Sam comforted me.

I managed to form a sentence between sobs. "I need…to call Edward. I'll him what's…hap…pened."

"Ok. I'll go tell the wolves to faze. We'll see if we can track Jake. Bella, we _will_ find him." Sam said before he sprinted off into the forest.

Billy wheeled himself into the house and beckoned me to come inside.

"Bella, come in. I don't want you getting pneumonia." He looked up.

I looked up and saw a dark grey cloud above me. I mustn't have noticed the change in temperature through my panic.

I began walking inside while dialling Edward's number.

_Surely Alice would've told him already._ I thought as the phone rang.

To rings and he picked up.

"Bella is everything ok? Alice said she saw you panicking, then saw you crying and caught in the rain and thought maybe…"

"Edward…" I cut him off.

"I'm ok. I'm at Billy's. Something has happened to Jake. The wolves have gone to get some extra information, but I need to go…I need to go with them." I said, my voice starting to quiver.

"Is this what you have been worrying about Bella? Have you been worried about Jake?"

_Damn it! Why did Edward have to be so good at this?!_

"Yea. I have to go. I see Sam." I said as Sam and several other wolves emerged from the forest.

"Ok Bella. Be safe. I love you." He replied.

"I love you to." I hung up, and then walked inside to give them some privacy to faze.

"Billy, they're back."

"That was quick. Ya know Bella, I really admire you." Billy said as he looked up at me from the dining table.

"Why is that?" I asked as I pulled out the chair across from him.

"Well, you've been able to compromise two parts of who you are, just to make others happy. I can really see now why Jake doesn't stop talking about you." Billy smiled at the last part.

"Well, there wasn't really much choice. I can't live without either of them."

_That came out a little more pathetic than it sounded in my head._

"He says he's in Alaska." Sam said, looking slightly suprized and a bit confused.

"Why would he go to Alaska?! He knows Tanya's family live there!" I got up and stormed over to the living room, then began pacing.

"Bella, why don't you tell your father where you're going. You'll need to fly there, we'll run, it will be a lot quicker." Sam said as he was half way out the door.

"Ok."

"No need, I just rang Charlie and told him everything. He's fine, just as long as you don't stay there longer than you need to." Billy said as he wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

"Ok. Lets go find Jake."

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this chapter was a bit boring. It will get more exiting once they get to Alaska. In my next chapter, Bella is going to start off in the plane on the way there and Sam and everyone will be there one she arrives. Just a heads up. **

**xxXXTwilighterXXxx **


	3. The Aleut's

**A/N: Sorry for chapter two being a little on the 'crapola' side. I got writers block. I have made up for it though because I think this chapter is pretty good and its my second longest one chapter! :D **

**Ps: I am sorry if they find out Leah is a wolf later in the series but it kind of fits here for my story, so please take that into consideration if you wish to comment about it.**

**:D Enjoy**

**Bella's POV**

_EW! Should I even attempt to ask myself what the hell that is?! _

I thought as I poked something that had been sat in front of me on my table tray about 10 minutes ago.

"I can't do it! Just can't do it." I exclaimed as I dropped my fork on the plate and sucked my head as far back into the seat as far as it would go.

"Is everything ok?" A small blonde woman poked her head out next to my seat and was smiling a widely.

"Yeah, um…everything is fine. I'm just not a huge fan of sea food." I said as I pointed to the thing on my tray.

"Oh honey, that's not sea food, that's chicken and tomato soup." She smiled again.

"Oh…"I said, trying to swallow the bit of sick that had formed in my mouth.

"Great…" I fake smiled, so she would leave me alone.

"Ok. You want me to take that for you." She asked as her eyes flickered to the plate.

"Yeah. Thanks" I shoved the plate into her hands and turned away. It must have seemed very rude, but considering the circumstances, I wasn't particularly fussed on what deranged blonds thought of me.

_Sam said he'd be there with the rest of the pack when I got there, so all I have to do is survive another half an hour with crazy people not minding their own business._

I decided sleeping through it would be best, since I probably wasn't going to get much sleep while we are finding Jake.

* * *

*****40 minutes later*****

"Seth!" I could spot him anywhere. Tall, lean…looking like most of the wolf pack actually, but younger.

I started waving my hand like a mad woman as if they couldn't see me over all the people.

Once I reached them, Quil and Embry took my stuff.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey Seth! Maybe you might imprint after all." Embry said as he cocked his head to one side, pointing to a group of thin blonde teenaged girls.

"Seth! Keep your tongue in your mouth will you!" Sam demanded. I giggled.

"Now, we're here for a reason…" Sam trailed off, then I realised he was staring at Seth again, who had moved onto perving on another group of girls.

"Jake!" Sam shouted in Seth's direction.

"Where?!" Seth jumped then looked around.

Sam just shook his head and began briefing us on his detailed plan.

"Once we're out of human sight and into the woods outside the airport…" he began as he gestured toward the forest encroaching on the car park.

"…we will faze. Seth and Quil will take east; Embry and I will take west and Leah…" Sam said hesitantly.

"…you will go with Bella." He finished as he looked over to Leah, who was obviously fuming about the situation.

"Sam, do you hate me?!" Leah asked bitterly.

"Leah! Get a hold of yourself!" Sam said as he stopped and turned so he was facing Leah, their faces only inches apart.

"Bella is as much part of Jakes life as she is ours. So help me god if you let anything happen to Bella…" I didn't know that Sam cared that much about me.

I had to admit, I did get a strange satisfaction out of watching the way Sam confronted Leah about her attitude towards me.

Leah stood there as Sam backed off and began walked with the pack again.

She looked embarrassed. I guess she is used to doing all the yelling.

She turned her head and looked at me.

"Hurry up; we don't want to be left behind." She said as began catching up with the boys. I followed quickly after.

* * *

Once we were in the forest just at the edge of the car park, the pack fazed and Sam nodded to Leah as the rest of the wolves ran deeper into the woods. Sam soon followed and took of in a cloud of dirt and leafs.

Leah took my elbow and led me further into the woods.

"Stay there." Leah said as she stepped behind a tree.

10 seconds later, a fairly small grey wolf appeared from behind the trees.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked as I approached Leah.

She just shrugged and nudged my leg to get on.

I climbed on and before I knew it, we were flying off deeper into the woods.

**

* * *

  
**

Leah came to a sudden stop and when I looked up we were in a clearing. They were in the centre of the large field, all surrounding something in a circle. _Jake!_

_Why aren't they doing anything?! Is he…no he can't be. It's probably nothing, just don't freak out._

I got off Leah's back and ran toward them.

As I pushed my way through the circle of overgrown wolves, I saw it lying in front of them.

It looked like a wolf crossed with a human.

It had greyish brown fur and a similar sized head to a horse, but it was lankier. It had actual toes and fingers. Stuff the other wolves had only in their human form.

It was very thin. I could see its spine and its legs didn't look like they could support anything with an upper body of this size.

Then, its leg twitched.

I screamed and landed on Seth's chest.

What startled me more was that the other wolves didn't seem to think anything of it. If this was the thing that hurt Jake, why hadn't they killed it yet? What were they waiting for? Were they going to question him? He certainly didn't look like he could talk.

The creature began to get up. I backed myself up until I was behind one of Seth's huge legs and under his head. He lowered his head so I was slightly more covered.

Sam, Quil and Embry began to make a tighter circle around it. Leah then joined in by stalking him from behind.

Out of nowhere, Sam launched onto him and pinned him to the ground. Then I heard a ripping sound and flinched. It wouldn't be pretty when they stepped away.

When they did, I was prepared for the worst but when I peeked from behind Seth's leg, I was in shock. I didn't see blood and guts strewn across the ground, but a human man standing in the centre of the circle with just a cloth wrapped around him.

"My cousins…" He began as he raised him arms.

"…I have waited long for this moment. To meet the great prodigy that is the new generation of the La Push Quileute's! Your pack has become quite famous within the wolf community. We do find it very strange however, that you have managed to live so closely with the leeches without destroying them." He smiled at the last part and shot a glare at me.

I cowered further behind Seth's leg again.

"Well, well, well." He began walking towards me with a devilish smile.

"You must be the leech lover I've heard so much about." He put out his hand to me

"Bella." I said as I stepped out from behind Seth's leg, not shaking his hand.

"You're a feisty one Bella, aren't you?" He said, still grinning widely.

Seth growled.

"It's ok Seth. I got it." I assured him as I petted his leg and stepped closer to the man.

"So who might you be?" I asked. _I don't know where this new found confidence was, but I like it._ I started grinning.

"I am Lars, leader of the Aleut tribe."

"I wish we could've come on more pleasant terms, but I think you know why we're here." I said, feeling quite cocky I might add.

"Yes. These circumstances are not as pleasant as I would have hoped."

"Now, to the point. Where is Jacob?" I demanded.

"Oh but you only just got here. Surely you have time to meet the others in my pack, no?"

"No." A strong voice said, coming from behind me.

Sam must have left and fazed while I was talking with Lars.

"You tell us where Jacob is, and then maybe we can discuss this turning into a pleasant visit." Sam said firmly.

Sam then ordered Seth and Leah to faze back.

"Oh, you see we're still using him at the moment. Could we maybe come to some sort of agreement?" Lars said wickedly.

"What?! Using him? For what?! You sick son of a bitch! What have you done to him?" I began striding quickly towards Lars, and then I felt Seth grab my arms and pull me back.

Rage began building up inside me.

"Oh there's no need to be so dramatic Bella. He's perfectly safe…for now."

* * *

**A/N: I also apologise to anyone who may take offence to my incorrect placing and or spelling of the Alaskan wolf's tribe name. As I am not a Native American, I can only rely on Google for my research. Again I apologise. Also to anyone who enjoyed, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks very much :D **

**xxXXTwilighterXXxx**


End file.
